


In you I trust

by blubluki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Making Out, NSFW, Random & Short, Vampire!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blubluki/pseuds/blubluki
Summary: Vampire Jihoon + Soonyoung. What else can I say? Just read the story





	

**Author's Note:**

> FIRSTLY: the title is bullcrap i couldn't think of one
> 
> SECONDLY: this is my first time omg i wrote it in 30 mins bcos the idea couldn't stop bugging me
> 
> THIRDLY: It's only this short bcos i have no confidence to write the next part
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy? /hides in a corner/

“Jihoon! I'm trying to make you breakfast.” Soonyoung whined, but showed no signs of resisting. Hands slipped under his shirt, pressing lightly into the soft flesh as lips pressed against the back of his neck, slowly kissing its way to his pulse point. 

 

“You don't have to,” something sharp grazed his neck. “You're my breakfast.” 

 

Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s hands away from under his shirt, holding onto them as he turned around and leant back against the counter. Jihoon’s eyes were golden as it stared at him in hunger and lust, tiny fangs poking out of his red lips. 

 

“It's hard to be satisfied with pigs’ blood when your blood smells so good, and delicious,” Jihoon leant in until their noses almost touched. “It drives me insane every time.” 

 

Soonyoung groaned and pressed his lips against Jihoon’s hungrily, the shorter reciprocating the action with equal vigour and passion. Their tongues battled for dominance, Jihoon won only through cheating. He lightly scratched Soonyoung’s sides while swiping his tongD e over the roof of his mouth, making the taller moan lewdly. Alas, the two pulled apart, for even vampires need air. 

 

“Can I Soonyoung?” Jihoon asked quietly, looking at Soonyoung right in the eye. He wasn't being charmed into giving permission, like how Soonyoung had been in the past. Jihoon wanted him to do it out of his own free will this time. 

 

“Y-yes.” 

 

“Are you sure? I mean I don't want to hurt you…” Soonyoung shook his head, looping his hands around Jihoon’s neck. He tilted his head and a smirk found its way to Soonyoung’s lips as he saw Jihoon eyeing his smooth and pale neck hungrily. He pulled Jihoon closer. “Drink as much as you like. I trust you.” 

 

The shorter gave him an undecipherable look, before he latched his lips onto Soonyoung’s neck, sharp fangs breaking the smooth skin. He moaned in pleasure, fingers curling around Jihoon’s nape as he felt his blood being siphoned out of his neck. It was a fact unable to be proven by science. If you are willing, it wouldn't hurt. If you were unwilling, you could die a painful death. 

 

Jihoon took enough blood to make Soonyoung slightly lightheaded, but not enough to kill him. The shorter pulled away and lapped up the excess blood while closing the wound. 

 

“Thank you babe, thank you so much.” Lips were pressed gently against Soonyoung’s, the two made out lazily while Soonyoung recovered from his dazed state. 

 

“Breakfast?” Jihoon broke away, smiling at Soonyoung who looked adorable with red and swollen lips and still with a dazed expression. (He looked extremely fuckable too but Jihoon was trying to keep it down to have a sweet breakfast with his boyfriend.)

 

“Fuck breakfast. You can have me instead.” 

 

A/N : shd i write part 2? :D 

Find me on twitter @soonr00d !!!


End file.
